


Permanent Partner

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Badass!Reader, Blood, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You get into a bit of a situation and ask Diego for help





	Permanent Partner

Diego and you had been friends since the police academy.

You were kicked out just a week before he was after all - police brutality was a bullshit excuse for a murderer to use in your opinion.

So you kept in touch and would go out on his night time paroles occasionally.

This time you were on a solo job though.

A drug den had been growing out of control for too long and the cops were too tied up with the legal shit to do anything about it.

Naturally, you took care of the situation for them.

Most of the guards had been dealt with quickly and quietly on your way into the penthouse.

There were 2 more big guns to get past, these would be better trained - more difficult.

"Fuck it" you mumbled before breaking cover and firing shots at the two bulky men.

You caught one of them as they both dived and he screamed in pain.

"Always the big ones that scream like little girls" you smirked as you ran at the other.

He caught your gun hand before you could shoot and threw fast and hard punches.

Despite dodging a few of them you caught a fair few and blood dripped down your face.

Pulling a blade from your belt you stabbed the guy in the arm, he responded by pulling yours around your back and you heard a sickening pop as your shoulder dislocated.

Switching your blade to your other hand you spun back around and aimed straight for his throat.

As the blade sunk into his neck a gurgling sound came from his throat.

He clutched at his neck uselessly as he fell to the ground.

Walking past him you were finally in the main office.

Bullets shot into the doorframe as soon as you popped your head into view.

What the asshole hadn't expected was the quick click of a pin and a heavy clunk as you threw the grenade into the room and moved back from the room.

The blast shook the whole building around you and dust seeped out of the door.

With a quick peer around the door you saw the King pin lying dead on the floor and smiled at a job well done.

Waiting no time you made your way back out of the building and into the side streets as the sound of sirens approached.

Your shoulder stung like a bitch and your face was already beginning to swell.

When you finally made it back to your apartment about half an hour later though lights were already flashing outside.

"Shit" you complained as you ducked back into the shadows, biting your lip as you thought what to do.

With a destination in mind you set back out across the city.

\---

Diego was mopping the gym floor when he heard the door open.

Since it had been locked he instantly hid behind a pillar and waited to see who the invader was.

When he spotted a body crossing the room he rushed from his hiding place and pinned them against the wall.

"Shit Diego! I'm already in pain you ass" Y/n complained.

He released her before taking in her beaten up appearance "what the hell happened to you?"

"I took out that drug ring that's been causing us so much grief" she grinned proudly.

"Good job" he was impressed "you look like shit though".

"You say the nicest things" she grinned "I need to lay low for a while, think you can help a girl out?"

"Who is looking for you?" he asked.

"Just the cops" she shrugged "must've had somebody watching the place that dropped me in the shit".

He shook his head at her before smiling and leading her to the back room.

\---

As you followed Diego you appreciated the fact that he was willing to help you, knowing that if they found you he would be in trouble too.

Entering the small room you sat on the edge of the couch as Diego went to fetch the first aid kit.

"Can you pop this back in place for me?" you asked as you pointed at your throbbing shoulder.

He nodded before moving over to you and placing a hand on either side of your shoulder "on three" he said "1.2-" Click!

You hissed in pain as the joint popped back into place.

"Let's get your face cleaned up" he spoke as he leant in front of you and began to work.

Both of you remained quiet as he fixed you up, each move done with care.

"Y'know you could've called me for backup" he spoke once he was done.

"What? Just to take down a little drug ring?" you smirked.

"The Lotus ring is the biggest one in the city" he deadpanned.

"Was" you corrected.

He laughed lightly before meeting your eyes "you're gonna get hurt bad one of these days".

"I'm not allowed to die. You'd miss me too much" you joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm serious Y/n" he continued to hold your gaze "I don't wanna find you dead one of these days".

"I'm not gonna stop doing what I do Dee" you spoke more softly.

"And I'm not asking you to" he replied "I was just hoping you might want a permanent partner?"

The way he said it made you think he was asking more than just that question.

"What are you-" he rushed forward and pressed his lips against yours.

When you didn't respond he pulled back and began to apologise but you quickly cut him off as you repaid the kiss.

Once you separated you felt kinda out of breath "well that was..."

"Long overdue" Diego finished for you with a grin.

"I can't believe you kissed me whilst I'm looking like this" you laughed, gesturing to your puffy and bruised face.

He laughed before placing his hand on the side of your face "you always look beautiful".

You scoffed at the sentiment before pulling him closer to you once more.


End file.
